


I'm Sorry I Took Your Beautiful Eye

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Heterochromia, M/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate's. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye becomes their natural eye color. At least for the most part, the soul mate's eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.Oikawa Tooru is still searching for his soul mate even as he enters his first year of university. It's not uncommon for people his age to still not have their soul mates, but when all his friends have theirs, he feels a bit behind. Especially since he is slightly guilty about stealing his soul mate's beautiful left eye.





	

One of the biggest reasons Oikawa loves to wake up in the morning is because he gets to see his green eye. Or his soul mate’s green eye when he walks into his bathroom and looks in the mirror. It’s only one of his eyes that is green, his left, and the other is brown.

The reason he knows that the green eye is his soul mate’s is because from birth, everyone has heterochromia. The right eye is a person’s real eye color, and the left is the color of said person’s soul mate’s eyes. 

Oikawa loves his soul mate’s eye more than anything else; the green color is so deep and vibrant, and he wishes his own eye color was such. Instead, he has a simple and common brown eye. A color which seems so dull and lifeless compared to green.

Oikawa moves his face closer to the mirror, and creates a small cloud of condensation on the mirror as he admires his eyes, or more so compares the two. He wonders if his soul mate is upset that he was born with gorgeous eyes, but only lives with one because Oikawa stole the other. Oikawa frowns at the thought as he tilts his head to see the color change slightly as the light changes. 

Oikawa wonders if he will ever find the true owner of his green eye as he continues to stare at it in the mirror. He is already in university and has yet to meet his soul mate, which is not completely unheard of. However, many of Oikawa’s friends have already found their soul mate’s. In fact, his friend Bokuto just found his soul mate before this semester started, over summer break. 

Oikawa contemplates on whether or not Bokuto could help him out with his eye situation. After all, Bokuto’s left eye had been green as well before he met his soul mate. Oikawa suddenly scowls at the memory of when Bokuto had introduced his soul mate to their group of friends. 

Oikawa had always considered himself beautiful and handsome beyond normal standards, and had thus started to believe he was as gorgeous as anyone could get. After all, everyone treated him as if he was. However, his belief was completely shattered the moment Bokuto walked in with his soul mate and introduced him as Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji who has slightly green/gray eyes and dark, wavy hair. A knock-out combo if there ever was one, Oikawa bitterly thinks to himself.

Oikawa had known Bokuto’s soul mate had beautiful and rare green eyes before introductions, but he did not know that their owner was just as gorgeous. Of course, Akaashi’s one eye is slightly less green than the other, because it has a hint of gold scattered throughout the iris, but he is still drop dead gorgeous. He was even gorgeous when he had one of Bokuto’s crazy gold eyes; Oikawa’s seen pictures so it’s not a lie he’s conjured up in his head. It bug Oikawa that there is someone out there prettier than him, when all his life he was led to believe he was the prettiest of them all.

The sudden noise of his phone alarm startles him out of his fussing about his eyes, soul mate, and Akaashi. It’s his alarm to notify him that his class starts only in an hour, and seeing as it is his first class of the day and this semester, he gets his butt in gear. 

 

Oikawa’s first class is astronomy, and it is everything he wants it to be. Even though they just went over the syllabus and did ice breakers in class, Oikawa is excited for the class. It’s basic first level stuff, so it essentially covers everything briefly, and he cannot wait for them to start delving into their first unit. He leaves the class in a great mood, and happily hums his way to his next class a few buildings over: calculus. 

He happily hums and smiles as he holds the door open to the building, and he notices some of the girls look at his left eye, in hopes of it matching theirs. The observation adds an extra spring in his step as he makes his way to his classroom. However, all his cheerfulness leaves his body as he hears the trademark of his friend.

“Oho ho?” Is thrown in his ear before an arm is slung around his neck and he is pulled into the side of a warm body.

“Hi, Kuroo,” Oikawa mutters as he glares off to the side.

“Oh, why so gloomy? Are you upset about two of your besties being in the same calculus class as you?” Kurro whispers in Oikawa’s ear.

“Two?” Oikawa questions right before another arm is flung around his neck from the other side, and he becomes squished between two tall and muscular boys.

“Aye, Hanger-san,” the other boy mutters as squeezes Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Mattsun,” Oikawa mumbles as his shoulders sag since he realizes what this class is going to be like for the entire semester. Mattsun just grins at his friend’s response.

“Ah, looks like that’s the professor so we should probably get into the class,” Kuroo mutters as he notices a professionally dressed woman walk into their calculus classroom. 

“Wouldn’t want to give a bad first impression,” Mattsun utters back as he and Kuroo both release Oikawa from their grasps. 

Kuroo and Mattsun are the first to move towards the classroom, and Oikawa follows behind half hunched over, groveling to himself about his life. He thinks Kuroo and Mattsun can’t hear him, but they glance over their shoulders and laugh at him right before they pass through the doorway.

The classroom is a case room, and most of the first rows are already full of students. Half of them are simply on their phones, but the other half are trying to subtly look around the room. Kuroo is the one who makes the observation first, and he grins to himself as he imagines those looking around are trying to find their other eye among the students in the class. 

Kuroo gives a chuckle at his own thought, and turns to Mattsun to share a smirk. After all, he and Mattsun already have their soul mates; they don’t have to do the eye searching many people must do. 

After sharing the smirk with Mattsun, he turns his head back slightly to glance at the pouting Oikawa. Knowing that the boy has yet to find his soul mate, and is searching amongst the bodies in their class now. Although a bit subtler than the other people in their class. Kuroo thinks for a second that maybe he should be worried about Oikawa, but as he takes his seat with the other two, he remembers how stubborn and tough his friend is. The thought is gone before the professor stands up and begins to speak.

 

Oikawa only has two more classes after his one with Mattsun and Kuroo, and he’s stepping out of the building for his last class before he even realizes it. The sun is still shining as he makes his way down the steps, and he smiles to himself as he takes in the university campus itself and all the students milling about.

He still has twenty minutes before he has to meet with his friends at the café across campus, so Oikawa takes his time getting down the steps. He doesn’t move much faster after his feet hit the ground, and he starts to idly make his way to the café after allowing a group of friends to pass in front of him.

Without even realizing it, Oikawa starts to lose himself in his head on his way across campus. He ponders his first day of university, his astronomy class, his calculus class (including his two dark haired friends), and his soul mate situation. 

After all, he had watched two other people meet their soul mates today. One encounter was after his calculus class, and both Mattsun and Kuroo had teased him about finding his after they too saw the exchange. The other destined match up happened in his last class at the beginning; between that class’s teacher’s assistant and a student.

Oikawa knows those relationships are against the rules, and he knows the other two realized it as well. The girl hadn’t even run up to the boy at first and it took the professor muttering about special circumstances to get both of them in gear.

Oikawa sighs wistfully as he continues to make his way towards the café. He can see the roof from where he is now, the bottom part hidden by a shrubbery wall. Oikawa can already manage the annoyance and awe the other patrons have of his friends who are already there: Kuroo, Mattsun, Makki, Bokuto, and Daichi. 

Oikawa gives a chuckle as he imagines everyone in the café being slightly annoyed by the loud and obnoxious group of attractive guys. Annoyed because they are undoubtedly being loud, but also because of how attractive each of them is. He can imagine many people are star struck by the amount of attractiveness they all hold, and possibly believing one of them may be their soul mate. Of course, Oikawa musters, that dream would be shattered the moment anyone notices each of them essentially having matching eyes.

His brain is so busy conjuring up the pained expressions people must be making at the group that he doesn’t notice the second hand going for the door to the café the same time his does.

“Oh, so-,” Oikawa begins to vocalize before he looks up and takes in the face connected to the hand now under his.

Green. Beautiful, dark green is the first thing Oikawa notices. His mouth opens slightly in shock as he takes in the all familiar eye, now eyes. The right one is undoubtedly the twin to his eye, and as he moves his stare to the left eye, he sees his own eye with a hint of brown starring back.

Oikawa tries to think of something witty or majestic to say to instantly woo his soul mate, but instead, he channels Kuroo.

“So, does this mean I top?” Oikawa inquires as he cracks a grin and points to their hands.

The other man just scoffs and pulls the door open even with Oikawa’s hand still on top of his.

“You’re going to need more than a pretty face to make me lay below you,” The man contends with a grin as he ushers with his other hand for Oikawa to enter the establishment.

“Well complimenting my face is all I need to lay below you,” Oikawa throws back as he makes his way into the café and hears his friends yelling loudly at each other.

The other man utters something under his breath that Oikawa can’t make out, but it makes him grin no less as he grabs the man’s wrist and drags him to the side of the café where his friends aren’t. He thinks they might have made it to their table without his friends noticing, but a loud shout across the room lets him know otherwise.

“Get some Hanger-san!” He thinks Makki yells across the room, but he doesn’t turn to double check; hoping if he ignores it, the other man across from him-attractive man Oikawa corrects- will not think he is a part of that group. However,

“Hanger-san, huh?” The man observes vocally as he gives Oikawa a questioning look.

“Poor soul,” Oikawa says airily, “but mine is Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ah, and now I’m dating a pretty, poor soul,” the still unnamed man says with a grin, and Oikawa can’t help but chuckle. He’s already pretty happy with his soul mate he decides as he realizes he’s not going to be dating some soft spoken, bland person.

“And I’m dating someone with no name,” Oikawa mutters through his chuckles.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Well, Iwa-chan, I’m going to clear the air right now and apologize for the fact that I stole one of your green eyes.” Iwaizumi’s eye twitches at the nickname, but cracks a small smile after hearing everything after it.

“It gave me a chance to see your beautiful eye everyday, so I can’t be that mad at you,” Iwaizumi says as he gives Oikawa a small smile.

Oikawa will never own up to it, but his heart was definitely stolen the moment his soul mate-the one with gorgeous eyes-called his beautiful. Although, nobody has to worry about him denying it, since Makki made sure to record the moment Oikawa’s chin slipped out of his hand and landed on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first story ever posted! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I plan on making it a series! Updates will be kind of slow since I have a ton going on, but I hope to get them out reasonably well!
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
